smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Next Generation Smurfs and Smurfettes (Magical Blue)
The 'Next Generation Of The Smurfs and Smurfettes '''are the new ones that will come in season 25 ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''story "The Creation Of The Next Generation Of The Smurfs And Smurfettes." They are created from the Cave Of Generation Reflections, they are alike to their present generation of Smurfs and Smurfettes, but with different clothing along with different personalities. The life of the new generation seems to go on until the season 26story "Universe Of The Cave Of Generation Reflections" where a spell from the combination of Hate, Evil, Wicked and Heartless spell that was cast on the Cave Of Generation Reflections to drag whatever is part of the cave, back to it. When the new generation escaped with the help of the present generation, the cave was destroyed, breaking the universe for good, and allowing the new generation Smurfs and Smurfettes become true blue Smurfs thanks to the same spell that changed Smurfette into a real Smurf. Appearances They have the same jobs as the present generation of Smurfs and Smurfettes, but the un-named Smurfs have a green Smurf hat and pants along with a light grey glove, the un-named Smurfettes have a purple Smurf hat with a heart necklace, an indigo dress, light blue heels and a light yellow pin in their hair, along with the same gold hair as the Smurfettes have. The New Generation Father Smurf-Papa Smurf's counter-part. Mother Smurfette-Mama Smurfette's counter-part. Sonia Smurfette-Smurfette's counter-part. Sonio Smurf-Smurfo's counter-part. Clever Smurf-Brainy's counter-part. Clove Smurfette-Reader's counter-part. Gyro Smurf-Hefty's counter-part. Zara Smurfette-Strengtha's counter-part. Builder Smurf-Handy's counter-part. Gearbox Smurfette-Builda's counter-part. Silly Smurf-Clumsy's counter-part. Dopesy Smurfette-Klutzy's counter-part. Note Smurf-Harmony's counter-part. Rhythm Smurfette-Musical's counter-part. Pablo Smurf-Poet's counter-part. Rhymey Smurfette-Poem's counter-part. Jokin Smurf-Jokey's counter-part. Moxie Smurfette-Pranky's counter-part. Color Smurf-Painter's counter-part. Luminescence Smurfette-Spectrum's counter-part. Apple Smurf-Farmer's counter-part. Blueberry Smurfette-Straw's counter-part. Vainy Smurf-Vanity's counter-part. Tulip Smurfette-Gleam's counter-part. Doc Smurf-Docter's counter-part. Medica Smurfette-Healer's counter-part. Needle Smurf-Tailor's counter-part. Dressmaker Smurfette-Cloth's counter-part. Spelunker Smurf-Miner's counter-part. Peridot Smurfette-Amethyst's counter-part. Clockno Smurf-Clockwork and Clockino's counter-part. Clocketta Smurfette-Clockette and Clockina's counter-part. Wood Smurf-Wild's counter-part. Tree Smurfette-Forest's counter-part. Cyro Smurf-Tracker's counter-part. Raundra Smurfette-Scouter's counter-part. Luni Smurf-Dreamy's counter-part. Moonstone Smurfette-Adventurer's counter-part. Cobbino Smurf-Cobbler's counter-part. Shoey Smurfette-Shoemaker's counter-part. Naturalino Smurfling-Nat's counter-part. Nadinana Smurfling-Nadia's counter-part. Slow Smurfling-Slouchy's counter-part. Laid-Back Smurfling-Sloua's counter-part. Snap Smurfling-Snappy's counter-part. Snapina Smurfling-Snappa's counter-part. Sosa Smurfling-Sassette's counter-part. Serious Smurfling-Sasio's counter-part. Gengan Smurf-Gusty's counter-part. Ella Smurfette-Fighter's counter-part. Morla Smurfette-Rellette's counter-part. Jarer Smurf-Dance's counter-part. Winter Smurfette-Icicle's counter-part. Iceblock Smurf-Frost's counter-part. Time-Controller Smurfette-Timette's counter-part. Time-Teller Smurf-Tino's counter-part. Floral Smurfette-Flowerette's counter-part. Florlo Smurf-Flowy's counter-part. Pure Smurfette-Purity's counter-part. Puo Smurf-Pio's counter-part. Marana Smurfette-Layla's counter-part. Harin Smurf-Laddie's counter-part. Favala Smurfette-Mistette's counter-part. Charles Smurf-Min's counter-part. Volare Smurfette-Skyette's counterpart. Caelum Smurf-Skyino's counterpart. Actin Smurf-Actor's counter-part. Actress Smurfette-Showtime's counter-part. Logist Smurf-Archerlogist's counter-part. Arch Smurfette-Finder's counter-part. Elder Smurf-Grandpa's counter-part. Kara Smurfette-Grandma's counter-part. Laren Smurfette-Nanny's counter-part. Iolen Smurf-Oldino's counter-part. Daniel Smurf-Reporter's counter-part. Hara Smurfette-Storywriter's counter-part. Hungry Smurf-Greedy's counter-part. Food-Freak Smurfette-Eaty's counter-part. Snore Smurf-Lazy's counter-part. Sleep Smurfette-Tired's counter-part. Oricle Smurf-Orin's counter-part. Oraina Smurfette-Orchid's counter-part. ''others coming soon. Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs Category:Magically created characters Category:Smurfettes